San Andreas (uniwersum 3D)
300px|thumb|Mapa San Andreas San Andreas – fikcyjny stan USA, w którym rozgrywa się akcja Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Jest wzorowany na Kalifornii, Arizonie, Nowym Meksyku i Nevadzie. Cały stan San Andreas jest około pięcio-sześciokrotnie większy od tego, jaki zajmuje Liberty City czy Vice City. Jego nazwa pochodzi od uskoku San Andreas przebiegającego m.in przez San Francisco i Los Angeles, na których wzorowane są San Fierro i Los Santos. 300px|thumb|Mapa San Andreas stylizowana na zdjęcie satelitarne O stanie San Andreas ma ukształtowanie głównie wyżynne i można wyszczególnić 3 główne części stanu. Pierwsza, południowo-wschodnia część zajmowana przez Los Santos i Red County jest wyżynna, istnieje tam duża liczba plaż. Druga część, południowo-zachodnia to obszar zajmowany przez San Fierro, Whetstone i Flint County. Obszar ten jest górzysty i bardzo zalesiony. W tej części stanu znajduje się Góra Chiliad. W tym obszarze stacjonuje również marynarka wojenna Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Trzecia część — północna, zajmowana jest przez Las Venturas, Bone County i Tierra Robada. Obszar ten jest pustynny. Znaleźć tam można bazę wojskową zwaną Strefą 69, wysuszoną plażę z gejzerem, opuszczone lotnisko Verdant Meadows oraz opuszczone miejscowości — Las Brujas i Aldea Malvada. Stan ma dobrze rozwiniętą sieć drogową, kolejową i lotniczą, umożliwiającą wygodną komunikację wszystkich regionów stanu. San Andreas gospodarczo jest nastawiony głównie na rozrywkę – Los Santos jest światową stolicą kinematografii, oprócz tego działają tam stocznie i fabryki. Las Venturas jest nastawione z kolei na hazard, a San Fierro to stanowe centrum finansowe. Na wodach stanu występują również zwierzęta wodne: * delfiny, * meduzy, * ryby, * żółwie, * rozgwiazdy. W San Andreas funkcjonuje firma pocztowa SA Mail. thumb|250px|Los Santos Tranzyt Autostrady, drogi ekspresowe i drogi zwykłe Sieć drogowa w San Andreas jest w połowie dobra. Są dobre połączenia między Las Venturas, Los Santos i San Fierro. Las Venturas posiada też autostradową obwodnicę. Jednakże nie ma dobrego połączenia drogowego Los Santos z San Fierro — jazda autostradą południową zajmuje więcej czasu niż krętymi drogami. Oprócz tego trasy drogowe w San Andreas są bardzo skąpo oznakowane, co czasami utrudnia orientację w terenie. Kierowców z San Andreas można zaliczyć do najgorszych jako, że powodują wiele wypadków samochodowych np. najeżdżając na samochód gracza lub jadąc "pod prąd". Kierowcy, zwłaszcza taksówkarze, są agresywni. Wystarczy lekko uderzyć w taksówkę, a jej kierowca będzie gonił gracza. Średnia prędkość poruszania się przeciętnego pojazdu w San Andreas wynosi ok. 40 km/h, na autostradach 110 km/h. W San Andreas można znaleźć kilka dróg spełniających prawie całkowicie, albo w połowie parametry autostrad: * Autostrada Julius – w dwóch miejscach występują skrzyżowania kolizyjne, jednopoziomowe * autostrada łącząca Wschodnie Los Santos z autostradą w centrum miasta * Autostrada Los Santos – Las Venturas – autostrada łącząca lotnisko w Los Santos z Las Venturas. * Autostrada San Fierro – Los Santos – trasa łącząca Los Santos (rozpoczynająca się w tunelu) i Flint County z Foster Valley w San Fierro * Foster Valley, czyli autostrada śródmiejska – łączy Tierra Robadę z Whetstone * Autostrada Północna, czyli trasa łącząca San Fierro z Las Venturas przez most Gant Bridge oraz El Quebrados w Tierra Robada – trasa nie spełnia parametrów autostrady na odcinku San Fierro – Bayside * trasa łącząca Montgomery (i trasę Los Santos – Las Venturas) ze wschodnim Los Santos – dalej ta droga ma parametry drogi ekspresowej Drogi ekspresowe w San Andreas zazwyczaj posiadają jednopoziomowe skrzyżowania, ale nie utrudniających w zasadzie ruchu drogowego. Jednakże czasami gracz chcący jechać zgodnie z kodeksem drogowym ma problemy ze zjechaniem na daną ulicę. Oto spis dróg ekspresowych z San Andreas: * Aleja Harry'ego Golda w Las Venturas * droga łącząca Las Venturas z Octane Springs na północy Bone County * Południowa trasa w Los Santos – biegnie od wschodniego Los Santos przez tamtejsze lotnisko i Santa Maria Beach do autostrady we Flint County * Śródmiejska trasa w Los Santos – biegnie m.in. przy Ammu-Nation, szpitalu i niedaleko komisariatu policji * trasa od centrum San Fierro do mostu Gant i Bayside * Trasa Północna w Los Santos – biegnie od węzła autostradowego w Mulholland do drogi ekspresowej w Santa Maria Beach. Ważnymi trasami zwanymi przez niektóre jako drogi krajowe albo stanowe są: * trasa łącząca El Quebrados (Tierra Robada) z Las Venturas, * trasa od Palomino Creek przez Montgomery i Blueberry (Red County) do Flint County i Easter Bay w San Fierro, * trasa od Flint County do San Fierro, * trasa od El Quebrados przez Las Barrancas, Fort Carson i Octane Springs do Las Venturas, * trasa biegnąca niedaleko Verdant Meadows, * trasa od Fort Carson przez okolice Montgomery i Blueberry oraz Dillimore do Los Santos. thumb|250px|San Fierro Kolej W San Andreas istnieje trasa kolejowa przypominająca zniekształcone koło. Łączy ona trzy najważniejsze miasta, w których są dworce kolejowe: * Los Santos z dwoma dworcami – Market w dzielnicy o tej samej nazwie oraz Unity Station w El Corona * San Fierro z Cranberry Station w Doherty * Las Venturas z trzema dworcami – Linden Station, Sobell Rail Yard oraz Yellow Bell Station Trasa kolejowa prawie na całej trasie jest dwutorowa, oprócz Las Venturas, gdzie w dwóch miejscach linia jest jednotorowa. Ogólnie transport kolejowy stanu San Andreas jest dobrze rozwinięty, choć jeden z tunelów we Flint County jest nieoświetlony i niebezpieczny. Gorzej jest z oznakowaniem przejazdów kolejowych – bramki opuszczane są na drogę dopiero wtedy, kiedy pociąg przecina daną ulicę, nie przed dojazdem pociągu. Powoduje to często liczne wypadki samochodowe lub przejechanie ludzi, którzy przechodzą przez przejazd. Na przykład w Los Santos jest tylko jeden oznakowany przejazd kolejowy, a przez resztę z nich można przejechać w każdej chwili ryzykując, że w danym momencie może jechać pociąg. Transport lotniczy W każdym mieście znajduje się jedno lotnisko, które umożliwia transport z jednego miasta do drugiego: * Los Santos → Los Santos International. Lotnisko to zajmuje 4. miejsce na świecie co do ruchliwości i wielkości. * San Fierro → Lotnisko Easter Bay. * Las Venturas → Lotnisko Las Venturas. Jest to międzynarodowe lotnisko. * Verdant Meadows – opuszczone lotnisko do zakupienia, z jednym pasem startowym. Przez porozrzucane szczątki samolotów nazywane jest czasami cmentarzyskiem. Warto również dodać, że ogólnie mieszkańcy San Andreas są dobrymi pilotami, lecz zdarzają się wyjątki — często w okolicy góry Chiliad i kamieniołomów dochodzi do katastrof lotniczych, w których ginie albo tylko pilot, albo do ofiar dolicza się też ludzi przebywających na górze i w kamieniołomach. thumb|250px|Las Venturas Hrabstwa i miasteczka w San Andreas W San Andreas jest 8 hrabstw, w tym 3 miasta na prawach hrabstwa, a miasteczek – 13. Ciekawostki * Zbiornik wodny, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych części uniwersum 3D, nie kończy się. Aby gracz mógł dopłynąć do lądu, musi przepłynąć ten sam dystans lub utopić się. * Na północ od San Fierro miała się znajdować wysepka (najprawdopodobniej wzorowana na Alcatraz), o czym świadczy mapa z wersji beta na Ranczu Torena i w barze Lil' Probe'Inn. Pozostałością po tym miejscu jest płaskie dno. ! Kategoria:Stany ar:سان أندرياس de:San Andreas (SA) en:State of San Andreas (3D Universe) es:San Andreas fi:San Andreas fr:San Andreas : ère GTA III it:San Andreas ja:サンアンドレアス nl:San Andreas (GTA San Andreas) no:San Andreas i GTA III Era pt:San Andreas (III) ro:San Andreas ru:Сан-Андреас (штат) tr:San Andreas (SA)